A New Adventure
by bellebete
Summary: Bella leaves Forks for boarding school. She meets the Cullens and the Hale's. All Human.
1. You said 'walletpurse', WHAT IS THAT!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Twilight's characters. They belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer**_

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. Please. I'm posting from BPOV because that's the natural approach. As the story progresses, if I feel it is necessary, I'll probably add Edward's in there as well. **

**Please review. I need feedback of some sort. Thanks so much!**

Summary: _Bella Swan lives in Forks with her father, Charlie, and her mother, Renee. She's starting her junior year of high school with the average life. She has a few friends and a heart that has been broken one too many times. With her recent heartache, she decides to transfer to a boarding school in Arizona where she meets some of the best friends, and lovers, she's ever known._

Chapter One:

"I just can't believe your leaving like this." Jessica said through the telephone.

It was the last week of summer break and while we hardly spent much time together, Jessica was still begging me to change my mind about boarding school.

"Forks just won't be the same without you, Bella! I really wish you would just change your mind and spend your last year with the people you know." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I need to get away. Besides, even if I wanted to stay, which I don't, I can't. Tuition has been paid in full and we're leaving tomorrow morning to get on the plane and help me get settled in. I'm sorry. I have to finish packing. Since we're leaving tomorrow, I guess this is goodbye. I'll keep in touch, promise." I said as I hung up.

I know it's harsh for me to be leaving so abruptly like this, but it's the only escape I could find. I love Jessica and Angela and will be sad to be leaving them, but I feel like there's more. I was tired of being so easily hurt by all the jerks in Forks. It just isn't right. Hopefully California will be a change of pace. It's certainly a change in scenery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning bright and early. Our plane left Port Angeles at 10:00 and we still had the drive and check-in. Charlie had grabbed all my luggage and put it in the back of Renee's car, merely grunting at the early morning. I can see now where I get my hatred of mornings.

Renee was coming with me to Pebble Beach to help me get settled in my new room and to talk to the dean. As I picked up my bags, I took a long look at the room I've spent far too much time in. It was about time for a change of scenery. I picked up the last bag I had, turned off my light and said farewell to my life. Everything was changing now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up a few hours later to Renee poking me.

"Bella! If you don't get up, I'm leaving you! I'm not carrying you to baggage claim, or anywhere else for that matter!" She snapped. I think Renee was more excited about this then I was. That made me a little nervous. My mother's about to ship me off to a boarding school where she won't see me for months at a time and she's _excited?_

I pretended to be asleep as a grunted and repositioned myself in the uncomfortable airline seat.

"Isabella Swan! If you don't get yourself out of this seat immediately, you'll be stuck here when the plane goes back to Forks!" she barked in her 'serious' tone.

At that, I sprung right up. Not realizing the seats were rocky, I sprung a little too hard and hit the forehead on the seat in front of me. My mother laughed hysterically. I didn't understand why, it wasn't the first time I've made a fool of myself.

We made our way to baggage claim and had to get one of the carts for all of my stuff. After we rescued all of my luggage and triple-counted to make sure I had it all, we made our way to rent a car to begin our journey to my new home…

The car ride there was spent most in silence. Renee and I both lost in our own thoughts. I was so wrapped up in a day-dream of what my dorm is going to be like when Renee randomly blurted out, "Bella, I've been racking my brain for the past few weeks and I can't figure it out, why boarding school? What was wrong with Forks?"

"Nothing. There wasn't anything wrong with _Forks_, Mom. It was the people who inhabited Forks that pushed the change. It was as if every guy in the school was a jerk and every girl was a bimbo. I want to meet people who are challenging and have a brain. I want to meet people that can think for themselves. The move had nothing to do with you or Dad, please don't think it did." I practically begged.

I knew this change had been plaguing her for weeks. When I told her and Charlie I wanted to go to boarding school, I had never told them why. I thought that if I had told them, they would have said something about how I've gone to school with these people and they've been they same. I realize that. Hence the move, I knew they weren't going to change. So I had to.

We were silent the rest of the drive, the only sound was the oldies coming through the radio. It was Renee's favorite type of music.

"We're lost." She blurted angrily as she kept picking up and setting down the directions. "Check, we're on Tilly Street."

I looked down at the map. She must be insane, we're one street away.

"Mom, take the next left and we'll be there." I said as I giggled at her lack of direction. Renee would get lost going home if Forks wasn't so small.

She turned the car and sure enough, there it was; my home for the next two semesters. Renee parked and we got out and leaned against the car staring.

"You didn't say it would be so big." She stated bluntly, I was thinking the same thing.

"I didn't know." I answered honestly. The pictures online didn't do the buildings justice.

We stood there for another couple minutes, taking in the surroundings. I was watching another family unload a girl's packages when Renee finally snapped out of it. "Alright! Let's go get you settled in!" she said a little too eagerly.

We walked arm-in-arm to the building labeled 'ADMISSIONS'. We wouldn't have known to go there if it wasn't for all the signs reading 'NEW STUDENTS: ADMISSIONS BUILDING, FLOOR ONE FOR CHECK-IN'. Without those, the two of us would have been wondering aimlessly around campus.

We walked up to table that had a sign reading 'NEW STUDENT CHECK-IN'. There sat an overly perky woman. She had on a purple blouse and nice trousers and her hair was pinned so tight on her head, I thought it was going to pull the skin off her forehead.

When we got to the table she announced in a voice that matched her level of perky, "Hi! Welcome to Stevenson Boarding School! How can I help you?"

**A/N: Alright, I know it's kinda dry and skippy now but I had to get through the boring parts of traveling. It'll get better, hopefully. **

**Please review. I know that's what everyone says, but I actually mean it. =]**

**I'll update soon if I know someone is actually reading this.**


	2. YOUR Cinderella! I'M Cinderella!

**A/N: Okay, I know the last chapter was very short. I'm sorry. It was late and I was tired and I was just giving it a go. Please, if you did read it, or if anyone's reading **_**this**_**, a review would be nice. Even if it just says, 'hey! I'm reading this!' that helps! I hope everyone's had a good couple of days or weeks or months or minutes. Whatever. I'm boring you all. If there even is a 'you all'. I don't think anyone's read any of this yet. Whatever! Thanks for reading, (if anyone is)!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Don't we all just wish we could have Edward Cullen all to ourselves?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours after Renee left I was still unpacking all of my clothes, wondering how I seemed to obtain so much. I had convinced Renee I didn't need her to help me unpack the rest of my stuff and that she was fine to go, she was late for her flight anyway. After a tearful and sad goodbye, she left. I knew it was harsh to ask her to leave, but she had really nothing to do. I was happy to unpack everything, that way I knew where everything was when I needed it later. Besides, she was just sitting on my bed watching me unpack and every now and then she'd whimper or blow her nose. It was annoying.

I was putting my t-shirts away when the door of my room opened and my new roommate walked in. I almost gawked when I saw this girl. She was beautiful. She was small and petite and had short, spiky black hair. The way she walked in was like nothing I've seen before. This girl didn't walk; she looked like she was dancing. She turned around and flashed this big smile. "HI! Are you…" she looks at a paper in her hand, "Isabella Swann?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but I prefer Bella." I answered. She smiled again, suddenly I felt inferior to her pixie-like face.

"Oh! That's great, Bella! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen! I guess I'm your dorm mate! This year is going to be SO MUCH FUN! Do you know anywhere here?" she asked extremely excited.

"No, I don't. I've never gone to a boarding school before and I actually live in Washington State. You?" I asked, interested.

"Yea! My two brothers go here, and we have really good friends who are here as well, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're all setting up their rooms, but they should be here soon if you'd like to meet them!" She said. Even if I only have known her for a couple minutes, she seems like someone I could really be a friend with. She was so happy and I need some extra happiness in my life.

"That'd be great. I'm almost done packing now. I wasn't sure which bed you'd like, but I chose this one because it's a little taller and I know I'm the height to reach it and I wasn't sure how tall you'd be. I mean if you want to switch now, I don't mind. Or if you want to switch sometime during the year that's fine. Oh! Do you mind sleeping with a fan on? I know it can get cold, but I really, _really_ grew attached to the sound and I'm hoping you don't min-"

"Bella! I don't mind the fan, and I would rather prefer this bed, thank you! Do you always talk that quickly?!" she asked, amused by my nerve rambling.

I felt sudden warmth on my cheeks. I constantly am blushing. It's something I can't control and constantly gives away how I am truly thinking. It is a curse. "I'm sorry, Alice. I mumble when I get nervous. Tell me about your friends?" I asked.

"Well, I have two brothers, Emmett and Edward. The other two are Jasper and Rosalie. Some of us are more than just friends. Emmett is dating Rosalie. The two of them have been together for a while. They're so cute together. Edward is currently single and turning down girl's left and right. I don't know why he is, but he just _'doesn't feel like a relationship'_." she laughed at her impersonation of her brother, "But, I'm dating Jasper! We've been together for a while too, not as long as Emmett and Rosalie though. It took us a little longer to finally work up the nerves to admit we have feelings for each other, but I'm basically ga-ga over him!"

I laughed at her and how her emotions were flashing across her face as she spoke of her friends. In my head, I was really hoping that I could get along with her friends. If they were anything like Alice was, we'd all get along great!

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even hear Alice's phone go off and her having a pleasant conversation with whoever was on the other line. "Bella! Bella!" she said as she snapped her finger trying to get my attention, "Bella, hey, I'm on the phone with Rose, she wants to know if I want to come for a movie tonight. Everyone will be there! I was telling her we were moving in and she wants to know if you want to come! Want to?!"

"Sure! I'd love too! When are we going?" Alice beamed as I answered. I checked the clock, 3:24 p.m.

"Rose said to come around 5:30 and we can all get pizza after! Sound good?" Alice proposed.

"Sounds great. Gives me just enough time to jump in the shower." I said jumping off my bed and gathering up my towels. I walked into the bathroom that we shared with two other people in the room next door, and turned on the water. When it was good and hot, I stripped, stepped in and let the warm water hit me. This is going to be good, I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and I were walking out as my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home?" a very concerned voice answered. I laughed. "I'm serious! The house is so empty without you! There's a plane leaving from your nearest airport very shortly an-"

"Mom! I'm not coming home! I'm sorry, but you know I needed to get away and this was the best option. Besides, I'm already making friends! You'd be proud." I said as I smiled at Alice. She giggled and took the phone from me.

"HI! I'm Alice!" she stated, "I'm Bella's roommate! She's a great girl! I'm not surprised you want her back!" she laughed. I watched her as she talked to my mother. "Well, Renee, I promise the next time you see your lovely daughter, she will be just the same! Just with...uh…slightly better fashion sense." We both giggled. I never really cared about fashion, and if Alice insists on changing it, who am I to stop her? "Yes, Renee, I'll let her know. Alright, nice talking to you too! Bye!" she hung up and handed me my phone.

"Your mothers nice." She said and giggled. I laughed at how easily she handled my crazy mother. It takes Renee, Charlie and I and Renee is still a handful. Alice leaded me towards an elevator and pressed the '3' button. "We're going to Emmett and Edwards room. They are conveniently right next to Jasper and his roommate! Rose is already there, but I don't know if her roommate's coming." She said.

"That's fine, I don't mind." I stated. I didn't know anyone, so the more the merrier. The bell to the elevator rung and we walked out and to the left. Alice went down the hall and knocked on the door labeled '12'. We waited a couple seconds then suddenly the door opened and a loud voice bellowed "ALICE!!" the owner of the loud voice proceeded to pick her up and spin her around. As he spun Alice around, I got a good look at the guy. He was handsome, to say the least. He was tall and extremely muscular. His face was chiseled and the air around him just pulled people in. He looked like a giant teddy bear. He put her down in the room then turned to me. "ALICE'S FRIEND!" he said as he hugged me so hard, I felt like my ribs were crushing.

"Emmett, don't you think you should introduce yourself before you jump them?" a very calm, yet amused voice asked.

"Nonsense, Jasper!" Emmett answered. He looked at me again, as he took me by the arm and pulled me into the room. He pulled us down to sit on a big, blue futon. Alice smiled and looked over to us.

"Emmett, that is Bella. Bella, this is Edward, Rose and Jasper." She pointed to the different people around the room. I looked at Rosalie first and she was beautiful. Just being near her made me feel average, if not ugly. She had beautiful blonde hair and the kind of body that even the most beautiful models wanted. Next to her was Jasper. Jasper had a small, sort of lanky body and this curly blonde hair. He stood in a very proper manner and had his arm wrapped gently around Alice's waist. Just from the way he was looking at her, I could tell he loved her immensely. Last, my eyes gazed on Edward. For a moment, I thought my heart stopped. I looked the boy up and down, over and over again. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful specimen in all my years. He was tall and lean, not scrawny, but not as muscular as Emmett. His skin was pale and he was wearing this dark blue t-shirt that just made him look even more beautiful. His hair was what drew me in the most. It was wild, crazy and bronze. I yearned to run my fingers through that mess, but not to tame it. He intrigued me. I realized I had been staring when my eyes met his and it seemed like they were smiling with him. I had to stop myself from staring and say something before I seemed like an idiot.

"Nice to meet everyone! What are we watching tonight?" I asked.

Emmett stood up, "A classic! It's one of my favorite movies of ALL TIME. If you have seen it, kudos! If not, be prepared to laugh!" he said as he was pulling a movie out of the stack of DVD'S, he raised it up high until he was using both hands and raising it as far above his head as possible, "_Monty Python and the Holy Grail!!" _he stated as everyone laughed and clapped.

"I love this movie!" I stated as everyone laughed. After Emmett put the movie in, everyone started to sit down, Alice and Jasper sat on the gray loveseat, while Emmett and Rose sat on the end of the futon I was not occupying. I was watching the opening credits come one as Edward sat down next to me. The rush at which he sat blew he scent towards me and if I weren't sitting, I would have fallen over. His smell was the most arousing and pleasing thing I had ever smelled. Nothing could describe it. No words could come close. I turned my head and he smiled at me.

The opening scene started and I started mouthing all the words. I never realized I knew all the words until Edward looked over and chuckled at me. He leaned over to me, "Exactly how many times have you seen this movie?" he asked as he laughed. His voice was even arousing. It was velvety and I felt myself relax as he spoke. "A few." I responded sarcastically.

He chuckled, "I can tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie ended and we were walking to the cafeteria to get some pizza. Edward and I were leading the way, talking about anything that came to mind. We had already clicked. Emmett and Rose were trailing close behind with Alice and Jasper behind them.

"Most embarrassing moment?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"Well, I was doing an oral presentation in sixth grade and instead of saying 'six' I said 'sex' and the whole class laughed at m-" I cut him off.

"THAT'S your most embarrassing moment?!" I almost yelled. He chuckled again.

"You didn't let me finish." He mentioned, running a hand up and down my arm, as if to calm me. It only sent chills up my spine and my heart about ready to burst. How was he already having this affect on me? "I was embarrassed, yes, but I tried laughing it off and between laughing and being embarrassed, I peed myself." He finished.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. I couldn't imagine this beautiful boy standing, as a younger version, with the front of his pants soaked and his legs crossed. I couldn't help but laugh. He scowled at me.

As soon as he gave me that look, we heard a loud "HAHAHA! EDDIE PEEED HIMSELF!" comes from behind us. I giggled some more at Emmett's loud but entertaining comment. Edward turned around, "I suppose you'd like to tell Bella _your_ most embarrassing moment, Emmett?" he responded in a very cool manner.

"NO!" Emmett bellowed, "That story was never supposed to leave the house! You know that Edward! Don't bring it up again or your face won't be so pretty…" Edward stroked his face in a sarcastic way and turned back around.

"So, Bella, what is your most embarrassing moment? Huh?" he said.

I gulped. "I don't want to tell you. Pick a different topic." I said.

"Nope. This is the topic I want to talk about. What is it? It can't possibly be _that_ bad." He whispered the last part in my ear, "C'mon, Bella. You can trust me. I promise not to laugh."

"Fine." I said through my teeth, "I was 14 years old and I was walking around at a playground and I see this really cute boy with all his really cute guys. I smiled real cute and waved and he waved back. I started walking over to him when I tripped and fell on my own feet. I fell right on my face and knocked a couple of teeth out. They all started laughing and rode away on their skateboards and I never saw them again." I admitted. Edward chuckled. Alright, mine wasn't _as_ embarrassing as his, but it was difficult for me. I have enough trouble talking to guys without them laughing at me.

We rounded the corner and got to the cafeteria, which was pretty full. As soon as we walked in, heads snapped at the beauty of the Cullen's and the Hale's. We were walking up to the counter and a bunch of girls looked at Edward and started whispering and giggling between each other. My fists immediately clenched and I had this overwhelming jealousy come over me. I didn't know where it was coming from and I didn't like it. At all. How is it that I've known this boy only a few hours and all these petty girls and their crushes were already annoying me?

We all picked our pizza and sat down. I could faintly hear Emmett singing, _"Pizzzza, how I love you pizzzzza. You're the best thing ever, pizzzza. I will love you forever, pizzzzza!! Please never do me wrong, pizzzza! You may not be as pretty as Rose, but your mighty tasty, pizzzza! Please don't do me wronggggg!!!!"_ Rose was laughing and Jasper rolled his eyes. Once we all sat, the conversations started.

"So, how long have you all known each other?" I asked curiously.

"We met Jasper and Rosalie in 7th grade in a private school a couple miles away. We all live pretty close to each other, not to far from here." Alice started, "It was really lucky that we all found each other. We met Claudia too, but…" her voice trailed off and she shot a quick glance at Edward.

"Claudia?" I wondered out loud. I didn't want to pry, but I wanted to know.

"Yes, Claudia." Edward started, "She's going to a boarding school on the East Coast. She left the middle of last year." He voice sounded very short, like there was something he was leaving out. He looked at everyone in the group, who automatically adverted his eyes. Something was going on here and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Really? Why? Did her family move?" I pushed.

"No," Jasper started, "She just needed a change of scenery. Some people can't handle being in the same place for too long. She didn't like this school very much so she left. Her family lives in New Mexico." From the sound of his voice it sounded like this was going to be the end of our conversation about Claudia. For now at least.

"So, Bella. Where did you say you were from?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"Bella's from Washington!" Alice chimed.

"Washington, D.C.? I didn't think they let students from that far come here. School rules, right?" Jasper asked.

"No, not DC. Washington State. I'm from this really small town called Forks." I stated blandly. I didn't really like Forks, but Charlie loved it so we stayed.

"You live in a town called _Forks?!_" Emmett asked. "Do the people there eat a lot!? That sounds like my kinda place! When can we come visit?"

I laughed at Emmett's interpretation to Forks. "No, the people eat there like the people everywhere else eat. The only thing special about Forks is that it rains, _a lot_. It's the wettest place in America. I hate it." I said.

"Do your parents like it?" Edward questioned. I nodded, "That's the only reason we're there. Renee, my mom, isn't too crazy about it. But Charlie, my father, loves it. So Renee stays."

"Dooes ew habe aby siblinibgs ther?" Emmett asked. I looked up at him, his mouth was full of pizza. He looked like a chipmunk. Everyone laughed. "What?" he asked.

"No, no siblings." I said. "Just me, Renee and Charlie."

"That's cool." Rose said. She seemed interested in it, but personally I don't like being an only child. I always felt alone if something happened at school that I didn't want to talk to Renee or Charlie about.

"What made you come here?" Jasper asked curiously, "I mean, it's you junior year. Most people have been here since freshmen year."

"Oh, uh, well I really just needed a change in scenery." I said. "My town's so small, I've been with the same people forever. I needed a change."

"Doob ewe lwike it beree?" We all looked at Emmett again. This time he had Rose's plate in front of him and pepperoni sticking out of his mouth. We laughed again.

"Well, I've only been here for about eight hours." I laughed. "It's…okay." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed except Emmett. He looked insulted.

"Bot wbat haboout mwe?" Emmet almost shouted. He had to put a hand in front of his mouth to stop pizza from spitting all over us.

"Emmett! Can you please, for me, talk for once without your mouth full of food!?" Rose asked. Everyone else laughed.

"Really, Rose, you should know by now that Emmett's pure love in life is food." Jasper chuckled. Rose nodded, "I know. I was just hoping he'd grow out of that by now." She said, sounding defeated.

"Rose, he's been like this since he we were kids. It's not gonna stop anytime soon." Edward laughed. Rose just shrugged. It seems like there's nothing she could do.

"So, what now?!" Alice said, happily. We all shrugged. Then Emmett said, "Wait!" then he looked down and checked his watch. His face lit up. He grabbed Rose's hand, stood up, said "Follow me!" and rushed out the room. Everyone else jumped up quickly and followed him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We followed Emmett for a while. Passing all the buildings for classes and dorms. We were getting to a part of campus that looked deserted when Emmett finally stopped, turned around and looked at us. "We're here!" he said as he spun on his heel and laid down in the grass. Rose giggled and followed, snuggling close to Emmett.

"Where exactly is _here_?" Edward asked as the rest of us sat down.

"This is the E.P.T.T.A.L.!" Emmett said, grinning.

"The what, exactly?" Alice asked looking at her brother curiously.

"Emmett's Place To Think About Life!" Emmett responded excitedly. "I found this place at the end of freshmen year. I used to come here and think about Rose. When we started dating, I used to come here and imagine what our life would be like. I know, it's sissy, but I did it." Emmett confessed. Rose smiled sweetly and kissed Emmett on the cheek. He looked at her and beamed.

"Wow, Emmett. That actually didn't have anything to do with food. I'm impressed." Jasper giggled. We all laid down and stared at the stars. Coming here was a great idea; I thought and enjoyed the rest of the night looking at the stars, lying next to Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: HEY! Sorry it took me so long to post something, I'm just really busy getting everything ready for finals and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, let me know! (tehe…that rhymed!)**


End file.
